compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Oceliane Glover
Oceliane Glover is a female thyfferan mostly known for her artistic skills. =History= Early life Oceliane Glover was born on year -14 in an hospital on Thyffera. Her mother was a nurse, and his father a Bacta engineer. Studies Even before her birth, their parents wanted to have a child who would later became a Bacta Engineer. Due to that fact, Oceliane was sent in Thyffera's most important high schools and academies. But rather that following that way, Oceliane was more interested by tales depicting life on other planets, and spent her time drawing huge ships, exotic planets, and trading stations, instead of learning Bacta Production processes. But Oceliane quickly discovered in the Academy something that quickly became like a drug: Bacta baths. Floating in bacta tanks, with holoprojector goggles on her eyes, Oceliane spent all her free time watching holo-documentaries about other planets, stories about famous bounty hunters and pirates. During this time, her body, exposed to the healing effects of the Bacta, was always fed, healed. Due to this fact, Oceliane kept a perfect silhouette, sculpted by the Bacta. Betrayal On year 8, Oceliane's parents introduced her to one of the most important Bacta Producers on Thyffera, a highly respected man who was the owner of the Medical Academy and the factory where her father was working at. It was a 67-year old Thyfferan, wearing a little mustache, and carried a golden cane with a little sphere filled with glowing Bacta on the tip of it. He immediately asked her to marry him. Both shocked and surprised, Oceliane asked why. Her parents tried to avoid the answer and told her that within two months she would be married to that man. She would have all her life to love him. Oceliane started arguing and forced the man to tell her the truth. And she was horrified when he told her the real reasons. When Oceliane was Bathing in bacta tank, she often performed it without any clothes so that the bacta could perform at it's best on her body. Despite the fact that she was in closed access rooms the guy watched her almost every time and developed feelings for her. Absolutely horrified, Oceliane suddenly ran away from home, leaving all her life behind. Alone, stuck on Thyffera, probably searched by local police forces, Oceliane painfully tried to remember who would have been able to help her. She remembered a medical report about a Mandalorian who was able to survive to multiple heavy wounds in a situation where anybody else would have died. The conclusions of the report indicated that their training was the reason of his survival. She was even surprised to discover that Mandalorians still existed. She tried to join one of their planets, but while waiting to board a regular transport line, the information screen suddenly displayed an image of her, indicating that she was researched by local police forces. Scared, she suddenly noticed a tourist talking with a flight officer, pointing her from his finger. The flight officer came, and Oceliane ran away from the starport, just before the police's arrival. Two days later, a Mandalorian Drop Ship landed in a deserted place and Oceliane boarded it, leaving Thyffera to start a new life. Mandalore Once in Mandalore, Oceliane started the long training process who would make her able to became a Mandalorian Warrior. She studied all the technic needed, and asked to join the Mandalorian Government. However, her skills were too weak, according to the triad, and they instead asked her to join the 4th division, the Neo-Crusaders. The Neo-Crusaders The Neo-Crusaders were known to be one of the best Mandalorian division. Mixing duties of attack troops with experience of stealthy killers and knowledge of honorable veteran warriors, the Neo-Crusaders have ascended to be one of the most important and powerful divisions, surpassed only by the Taraq'Qualim, the absolute Elite in Mandalore. She was under the command of an officer with a near-unspellable name, called Cesodevo Avina. But Oceliane quickly started feeling that her situation was not what she expected. After a little recon mission around the kessel system, searching for some survivors from a recent Mandalorian assault, she was quickly assigned to a mission who quickly became her worst nightmare. The codename was "NPC Transportation", and the purpose was to escort builders from a trading station in orbit of onderon to the ground, where MandalMining picked them up to build new facilities. Then, once the job was done, she had to transport them back to orbit. She finally committed a suicide attempt, but was saved by Cesodevo, her officer. Due to this event, she started seeing him as a man, a mentor, and a charismatic leader. Leaving Mandalore The events just before her departure from Mandalore are still blurry, due to the fact that multiple versions of the same story occured. Two months later, during another construction mission, she suddently received a message from Cesodevo Avina, saying that he was exiled from Mandalore, due to a lot of blurry events. She asked about the situation with other officers, and was instead snubbed by them, arguing that she doesn't have to talk about that until a public announcement was done. Offended by being considered like meatbag, she decided to leave Mandalore, following her former Officer, Cesodevo Avina. However, she tried to keep good relationships, considering that Mandalore was her former goal in life, and hoped to be able to come back. Restarting a new life From Faction to Faction Quickly after leaving Mandalore, Oceliane followed Cesodevo in Endeavor Trading, a newly created faction owned by Rune Tao. However, the faction quickly became inactive. She spent around two months in Endeavor, and finally decided to leave, once again following Cesodevo. She joined the Falleen federation, and one week after joining, she suddently left the faction, claiming that now her life belonged to someone else. Disappearance Since she left the Falleen Federation, Oceliane's fate is unknow. Some people claims that she died, some else that she joined a security faction, and even rumors that she re-started working for Mandalore. She said that she was loving someone, but the identity of the guy is unknow. However, just before leaving all her previous existence, she was in vacation on Thyffera. It is often considered that she met a childhood friend, and married him, staying on Thyffera. Personnality and occupations Despite loving the Mandalorian way of life, Oceliane is a quiet person, strongly associated with the light side. She was often afraid of harming someone, physically or mentally. However, she often considered herself as weak, and sometimes started being depressive, leading sometimes to unsuccessful suicide attempts. But the most known occupation of Oceliane is indeed her designer skills. From ships designs to droids repaints, Oceliane created a lot of interesting pieces of art. She created herself her clothes, and is always travelling with a totally re-worked Pit Droid and security droid. She have preferences for shiny metallic surfaces, and loves chrome effects. =Behind the scenes= Oceliane's name was based on the magical forest of Broceliandre, located in france, in which Merlin the Enchantor would have lived. Some letters have been removed to create br'OCELIAN'dr'E'. About Glover, it is admitted that the player impersonating Oceliane was a fan of the Imperial General Maximillian Veers, who led the Empire to the victory during the battle of Hoth. Veers was played by Julian Glover. 3D Renders Oceliane is well-known in the community for her 3d renders, often depicting herself, or various scenes. She always uses a free rendering and posing softwares, called DAZ|Studio. In september, 2008, she started learning 3d modelling with a free software called Blender, and tries to produce one new model each week. be updated with a lot of pics Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Thyferran